Dangerously Delicious
by SaLiMuPe
Summary: Ichigo, un universitario con una vida relativamente normal, hasta que llego la criatura que le traeria todo tipo de cosas. Yaoi, GrimmIchi, AU
1. Sueño o Realidad?

**Esta es mi primera historia. La comenze por que soñe una de las escenas que aparecera mas adelante, si es que veo que quieren continuacion. Puede que no tenga ni pies ni cabeza pero vale la pena intentar.**

**Disfruten!~**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki, estudiante universitario, dedicado a la rama de la medicina, cursando el primer año, 20 años de edad, ama a los gatos, ojos color café, cabello color naranja…lo único que odiaba de si mismo…su cabello. Esa había sido la causa de la muerte de su madre. Un borracho la vio, decidió que no le gustaba su cabello y termino la vida de la pobre mujer. También era la causa de los pocos enemigos que tenia. Constantemente gangas irían detrás de el diciéndole "berry" y arrojándole cosas hasta que el tuviera que defenderse y se enredara una pelea. Por su puesto, el tenia sus amigos, unos que nunca lo dejaban solo, Ishida, Sado, Shinji y Renji. Ellos siempre estarían ahí para ayudarlo a pelear contra quien fuera, tampoco es que ellos buscaran la pelea. Solo Ishida estudiaba con el en el mismo salón de clases. Sado estudiaba música, mientras, Shinji y Renji estudiaban artes culinarias.

La vida de Ichigo era relativamente normal, nada fuera de lo común…excepto su cabello. Su padre tenía su propia clínica y sus hermanas estaban en la escuela. El también tenía unas mascotas, dos gatos, los cuales amaba como si fueran su propia familia. Eran un par de gatos aparentemente gemelos, aunque él siempre los vio diferentes, tenían ya los 5 años y aun actuaban como simples gatitos. Los encontró en la acera cerca de su casa cuando tenían solo semanas. Los recogió sin pensarlo dos veces pero, no solo porque morirían si los dejaba solos pero también por que los vio extrañamente pequeños, mas pequeños de lo común. Cuando los llevo al veterinario para ver si era que tenían algo mal, la doctora solo sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que se debía a su raza que era "munchkin". Los munchkin tiene las patas mas cortas que los gatos comunes haciendo que se vean un poco extraños pero no menos adorables. Lo que mas los distinguía el uno del otro son sus ojos, Zan tiene un ojo azul y otro verde mientras que Getsu los tiene café. Ichigo se apegó rápidamente a esos gatos, haciéndolos parte de su familia. Los gatos también estaban muy apegados a él, inclusive lo defendían de cualquier cosa amenazante, un buen ejemplo, su propio padre. En las mañanas los gatos estarían esperando cerca de la puerta del cuarto de su dueño a que entrara su ruidoso padre para siempre saltar sobre causándole múltiples rasguños donde sea que alcanzaran.

•••••••

Ichigo llega a su casa después de pasar un rato con sus amigos en bar. No estaba ebrio pero tampoco estaba completamente sobrio. Enseguida que llego a su habitación solo se dejo caer en su cama cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo en solo segundos.

•••••••

Algo lo hizo despertar de su sueño. Algo dolía, pero no era un dolor molestoso, se podría decir que le gustaba la sensación. Abrió un poco los ojos notando que solo podía ver algo azul, era algo como…cabello? Se alarmo un poco al darse cuenta de que había algo encima de él. No. Había alguien encima de él. ¿Quién podría ser? Controlo el pánico que se quiso apoderar de el, fue ahí que se percato que el sujeto le estaba mordiendo el cuello. El pánico se apodero de el y con todas sus fuerzas empujo al sujeto observando como caía al suelo. En ese mismo instante sintió una punzada en su cuello, esta vez si era un dolor molestoso. Observo como el sujeto se lamia los labios y se ponía de pie, notando que debía medir al menos 6 pies y que era un hombre.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en un susurro no estando seguro de que hacer.

Una sonrisa maliciosa fue su única respuesta.

Ichigo se sobresalto cuando vio la sangre en exageradamente afilados caninos. Se quedo paralizado mientras el sujeto saltaba por la ventana de su habitación desapareciendo al instante que aterrizo en el suelo. Ichigo tenia la boca un poco abierta con una cara que mostraba sorpresa y un poco de miedo. Cuando logro calmarse un poco, su mano fue automáticamente a su cuello notando que no sangraba pero tenia dos pequeños círculos de sangre ya seca. De momento recordó que sus gatos dormían con el. Miro a su alrededor notando que los gatos estaban simplemente mirando por la ventana como si extrañaran a el que anteriormente salió por ella. Ichigo suspiro con alivio alzándose un poco para cerrar las ventanas. Después de la anterior acción se sintió un poco entumecido notando como su vista se oscurecía en las esquinas. Decidió entregarse a la oscuridad sintiendo también el cansancio que cargaba.

•••••••

Ichigo se levantaba lentamente de su cama. Su reloj le indicaba que era hora de prepararse para ir a la universidad. Se levanto perezosamente caminando hacia el baño para ducharse y lavarse los dientes. Después de la ducha se amarro la toalla en la cadera y se dirigió al lavabo donde se lavaría los dientes. Como clásico baño, todo lavabo tiene un espejo justo arriba del mismo. Ichigo comenzó a lavarse los dientes mirándose en el espejo checando de una vez si necesitaba afeitarse o si tenía algo extraño en su rostro. Casi se atraganta el cepillo de dientes cundo se percato de algo. Dos pequeñas marcas adornaban el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos. Así que después de todo no fue un sueño y un vampiro si lo visito por la noche.

* * *

**Que opinan? Dejen reviews si ven algun error o algo. Lo arreglare enseguida. Si quieren continuacion, solo diganlo. Si veo que vale la pena, el proximo cap estara aqui para el fin de samana.**

**Sayo!~**


	2. Visita?

**Lo pude hacer antes de lo previsto, no estoy tan satisfecha con como salio pero, por lo menos ayudara a desarrollar mejor los proximos caps.**

**Disfruten!~**

* * *

Ichigo se llevo la mano al cuello lentamente, casi con miedo.

-No fue un sueño…-fue lo único que dijo mientras intentaba salir de su shock.

•••••••

-¿Cómo te fue en la cacería?-pregunto un hombre alto de pelo oscuro.

-Excelente.-contesto un hombre un poco mas bajo que el anterior, a la vez que mostraba su perfecta sonrisa.

El hombre de pelo oscuro lo observo un poco sorprendido. Desde hacia bastantes años no veía a su amigo tan satisfecho. Los últimos meses se había estado quejando diciendo que quería cambiar de rutina, lo mismo todo el tiempo lo estaba aburriendo. También había mencionado algo de no querer seguir bebiendo lo mismo todo el tiempo, pero entonces ¿Qué más puede beber un vampiro que no sea sangre? Lo más seguro su amigo ya había perdido la cabeza.

•••••••

Ichigo acababa de salir de la escuela y se dirigía a su casa. Sus amigos le preguntaron si quería ir al bar de nuevo pero les negó, diciendo que se sentía mal y quería ir a su casa. Sus amigos le preguntaron si quería que lo acompañara pero el insistía que solo quería ir a su casa a descansar. Después de llegar a su casa solo algo le pasaba por la mente, ¿Se convertiría en vampiro? No, eso no puede ser.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta. Su hermana le avisaba que la cena estaba lista. Buen punto, si seguía comiendo comida de humanos entonces no era vampiro. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco y se fue a comer la cena pasando un rato con su familia.

•••••••

Ya era la medianoche y no podía dormir. Tenía un mal presentimiento y un nerviosismo terrible. Algo estaba mal, algo que no pasaría pronto pero en algún momento pasaría. Ichigo quedo sentado en su cama al recordar el vampiro que lo había visitado la noche anterior. ¿Sera ese el mal presentimiento que tenía? Se intento auto convencer de que eso tenia que ser.

Desde el techo de una casa al frente de la de él, un vampiro lo miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El vampiro lo admiraba. Era la única presa que se despertó mientras él se alimentaba de su sangre. Para completar el sabor era algo que nunca antes había probado. Tenía un sabor embriagador. Era algo indescriptible. Podría inclusive decir que esa seria su nueva droga. También la cura de su aburrimiento.

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo un poco más grande si es que era posible. Esta si que seria su presa definitiva. Un pensamiento extraño hizo que la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneciera. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de quedarse velándolo? Ese pensamiento hizo que gruñera y se fuera camino a su casa. ¿El velando a un humano? ¡Ha! Eso nunca pasaría. El nunca velaría a una criatura tan miserable. Aunque tenia que admitir que serviría de entretenimiento así que tal vez lo defendería un poco indicando que era de el por el momento. Saliendo de sus pensamientos se percato de que ya había llegado a su casa.

-No comiste nada hoy por lo que veo.-dijo un pelinegro mientras que observaba a el recién llagado-¿Sera que no pudiste coger nada?-dijo en un tono burlón con el claro propósito de molestar al peliazul.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Nnoitora.-dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco.

-Entonces, Grimmjow, ¿Cuál es la razón?-pregunto nuevamente el pelinegro intentando molestar mas a su amigo casi hermano.

-Deja de joder Nnoitora, ya te dije que no te importa.-mostrando claramente que estaba molesto.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ahora enserio, ¿algo malo ocurrió?-esta vez en un tono serio y la mínima pizca de preocupación acompañando.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido la necesidad de proteger a tu presa?-pregunto el peliazul intentando explicarse de la manera mas sencilla posible.

-No… ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de tu presa?-El pelinegro le añadió un tono juguetón a su pregunta obviamente intentando molestar al peliazul.

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorarme de un humano? Nunca.-Grimmjow sabía que lo que dijo su amigo podría ser cierto pero su orgullo no le dejaría admitirlo.

Con esas palabras Grimmjow se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse y despejarse un poco la mente. Al entrar, se dejo caer en la cama. Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. Cosas que un vampiro no debería estar pensando. Se sentía emocionalmente exhausto. Decidió acostarse a dormir aunque siendo un vampiro no lo necesitara. Cuando despertara haría algo de lo que esperaba no arrepentirse.

•••••••

Ichigo estaba en su recamara encerrado. Hoy no tenía clases y decidió buscar más información sobre los vampiros. Todo lo que encontraba era lo que ya sabía. Los vampiros toman sangre, les molesta la luz, no necesitan dormir, prefieren la noche, etc. Lo que buscaba no aparecía. Ichigo quería saber cuanto tiempo tomaba para que alguien se convirtiera en vampiro. Tal vez como nadie pensaba que existían, nadie sabía con precisión, así que nadie lo había publicado. Decidió coger un descanso, llevaba toda la mañana buscando y todavía no encontraba nada. Se desplomo en su cama, pensando en que tal vez una pequeña siesta no le haría mal.

•••••••

Ya era de noche y por fin Ichigo despertó. Se asombro al darse cuenta de todo lo que durmió pero, ya no había vuelta atrás así que en vez de seguir durmiendo decidió mejor ponerse a leer o algo para entretener su mente. Se dirigió a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, ya que no tenía ningún libro que no hubiera leído. El sonido de alguien tocando en la puerta lo desconcertó un poco pero aun así fue a ver quien era. Cuando la abrió, no esperaba lo que se le presento en la puerta.

-No puede ser…-fue lo único que pudo decir fuera de su asombro.

-¿Me extrañaste?-

* * *

**Que piensan? cualquier error me lo pueden indicar, no muerdo :D**

**dejen reviews!**

**Hasta la proxima!~**


	3. Noticias Inesperadas

**Mi musa se fue de vacaciones asi que, no esperen que este cap sea SUPER interesante. Tiene muchas cosas ocurriendo casi a la misma vez y no creo que haga total sentido. Este cap lo hice con ayuda de una amiga, asi que, puede que hallan cosas que los hagan reir o quedarse como tontos intentando entender. Sin más, les dejo aqui el cap.**

**Disfruten!~**

* * *

-¿Me extrañaste?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No me querías ver?-

-Ya deberías saber la respuesta.-

•••••••

Grimmjow recién se levantaba y se estaba estirando cuando alguien tocando a su puerta lo interrumpió.

-Pasa.-dijo Grimmjow en un tono un poco molesto.

-El jefe te llama.-

-Dame unos minutos-dicho esto, Grimmjow se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

Hacían unos cuantos años que el jefe no hablaba con el y tampoco le había dado misiones. Grimmjow se emociono un poco al pensar en la probabilidad de que le dieran una misión. Él siempre ha disfrutado las peleas, también una que otra muerte. Si no fuera vampiro, lo mas seguro es que seria un asesino común y corriente. El sabia que no importa lo que el fuera el siempre seria agresivo. Termino de prepararse y emprendió camino a la oficina del jefe.

-¿Me llamaba, jefe?-Grimmjow nunca lo llamaría por su nombre

-Si, tengo una misión para ti.-Grimmjow casi salta de la alegría cuando escucho eso.-Necesito que busques al hibrido de este milenio y le des un fin a su vida.-

-Como usted desee, jefe.-dicho esto Grimmjow desapareció de la oficina dirigiéndose a su habitación.

En su habitación recogió todo lo que el creía seria necesario para su nueva misión. También tomo en cuenta que su mascota llevaba ya bastante tiempo sin salir a coger aire fresco. Su mascota era un gato de raza "Bombay" mezclado con la raza "Savanna". Aun con los genes de esas razas el gato era más grande de lo común. Su nombre le caía muy bien.

-¡Pantera!-dicho esto, una gata negra de ojos azules brinco de la nada acercándose a su amo.

Grimmjow sonrió con malicia-Hora de le cacería.-

•••••••

-Lárgate.-Ichigo intento cerrar la puerta pero algo la detuvo.

-Tu sabes que eso no sirve conmigo, berry.-dijo una voz trastornada.

El dueño de la voz trastornada empujo la puerta para poder entrar. Un hombre de pelo blanco, piel blanca y uñas negras se hizo paso a la casa de Ichigo. Cuando el hombre alzo la cabeza para mirar a Ichigo a los ojos, lo que se vio era algo casi irreal. El hombre tenía escleróticas negras y sus corneas eran de color amarillo casi dorado. Ichigo había visto esa cara antes y aun así, le subió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal haciendo que temblara, sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a ese misterioso hombre.

-Yo que vine preocupándome por ti.-dijo el albino con tristeza fingida.

-No necesito tu preocupación.-Ichigo se dirigía al sofá.

-No has cambiado en nada, berry.-diciendo eso le agarro una nalga.

Ichigo se volteo decidido a meterle una bofetada pero, el albino lo agarro por la muñeca y lo halo, sellando sus labios en un beso forzado. Ichigo reacciono de inmediato mordiendo la lengua del albino hasta sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre del otro.

-Si tan solo supieras que eso me excita mas.-dijo eso mientras se le volvía a acercar a Ichigo cuando algo lo detuvo-Che. Continuaremos esto en otro momento, berry.-

Ichigo observo como el albino se alejaba desapareciendo en la obscuridad. Hichigo Shirosaki había sido su pareja hacen 5 años y estuvieron juntos durante 2 años. Hichigo se intento sobrepasar con Ichigo pero, para la suerte del pelianaranjado, apareció Rukia haciendo que el albino se sorprendiera bajando la guardia. Ichigo le metió un golpe con la rodilla en donde el sol no le brilla. Aprovechando el momento de dolor del albino, Ichigo y Rukia se fueron a un sitio mas seguro. El próximo día, Ichigo le dejo claro a Hichigo que habían terminado pero al albino no le importo.

Después de 3 años tiene que aparecer. Ichigo cerro la puerta principal y apago la tele para dirigirse a su recamara. La visita inesperada le causo recordar muchas cosas las cuales le causaban un dolor intenso en el pecho. Se dejo caer en la cama y se volteo a mirar por la ventana. Getsu pareció darse cuenta del dolor de su amo y se acurruco al lado de Ichigo como una muestra de apoyo. Ichigo pasó unos cuantos dedos entre las orejas del gato, sacándole un ronroneo el cual lo hizo sonreír y olvidar un poco de lo que acabo de ocurrir. "Que bueno es tener alguien que te comprenda sin tener que ser humano." Con ese pensamiento el pelianaranjado se quedo dormido.

•••••••

Grimmjow recién salía de su territorio y se dirigía hacia donde su instinto lo llevara. Encontrar a un hibrido no seria fácil. Mucho menos siendo un hibrido de werin. Los werin tienen un olor peculiar que es lo que los hace fácil de encontrar, pero, si es hibrido, no tiene ese olor. Sin ese olor puede ser fácilmente confundido y pasar como cualquier humano. Grimmjow nunca ha visto un werin y mucho menos uno hibrido. Esta seria una misión difícil y a Grimmjow le encantan los retos.

Pantera había estado tranquila durante todo el trayecto, pero, de repente comenzó a hissar mirando en dirección a donde era la casa del pelianaranjado. Pantera no era una gata agresiva y Grimmjow sabia eso mejor que nadie. Grimmjow entendió el mansaje de Pantera y se puso en guardia dejando que ella lo guiara a donde sea que estaba la amenaza. Justamente como Grimmjow lo sospecho, se dirigían a la casa de su presa. Estando lo suficientemente cerca, se percato de que era lo que Pantera identificaba como una amenaza. Shiro, como era conocido entre los vampiros, estaba en la casa de su presa. Saber eso creó una ira inmensa en Grimmjow y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el albino.

Shiro se percato y prefirió escapar. Él no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para pelear contra otro vampiro cerca de su berry. Shiro se tele transporto causando que Grimmjow perdiera cualquier rastro de el. La sangre le hervía al peliazul. ¿Cómo otro vampiro se atrevería a tocar su presa? Para el colmo, después se echaba a la fuga logrando escapar. Grimmjow intento calmarse un poco y decidió visitar su presa de una vez. Se asomo por la ventana percatándose de que el pelianaranjado dormía con un gato acurrucado a su lado.

Grimmjow sonrió. Debía admitir que, aunque tan solo fuera un humano, era bastante adorable. El peliazul volteo a su derecha al sentir lo distraída que estaba Pantera. Pantera estaba mirando fijamente a un gato que se encontraba durmiendo en el escritorio de la recamara. Grimmjow rio un poco haciendo que la gata se sobresaltara.

-¿Viste algo que te gusto, Pan?-Grimmjow no pudo evitar molestar un poco a su adorable mascota.

Pantera solo se volteo, causando que Grimmjow soltara una carcajada. Por lo menos ahora tendría otra razón por la cual visitar al pelianaranjado.

•••••••

_Ichigo solo gemía y sudaba mientras que un cuerpo encima de el hacia movimientos rápido y fuertes. El hombre encima de él le halaba el pelo y le daba besos por la espalda. El sujeto cambio de ángulo, golpeando la próstata de Ichigo y causando que un gemido sonoro se le escapara. El pelianaranjado intento mirar quien era el causante de tanto placer, pero, solo pudo ver algo azul._

-¡Ichi-nii! ¡Levántate o estarás tarde para la universidad!-gritaba Yuzu mientras daba unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

-Ya voy.-

Ichigo estaba sentado en su cama, sudado e intentando recuperar el aire. ¿Acaso acababa de tener un sueño mojado con el vampiro? Esto no le podía estar pasando. Una vez ya se había estabilizado su respiración, se dirigió al baño cuando supo que nadie lo miraría. Termino de ducharse, se preparo para ir a la universidad y bajo, por fin, a desayunar. Una vez termino, emprendió camino hacia la universidad. A mitad de camino, alguien salió de una sombra, asustado a Ichigo. Los ojos del pelianaranjado se abrieron como platos. De la sombra salía alguien bastante familiar para Ichigo. Un hombre alto, cuerpo bien formado, ojos azules y cabello azul.

-Tanto tiempo.-saludo el vampiro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-la mente de Ichigo solo daba vueltas alrededor de un solo pensamiento.

-Pensé que tenías más modales.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-estaba decidido a por lo menos saber el nombre del vampiro.

-¿Recibiré algo a cambio?-

-Ichigo Kurosaki.-

-Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Después de todo _si_ tienes modales.-la sonrisa nunca abandonando su cara.

-¿Acaso el sol no les hace daño?-Ichigo no se aguantó más la curiosidad y se le escapo la pregunta.

-Si, pero hay unos cuantos que somos lo suficientemente poderosos para aguantarlo.-

-¿A que vienes?-

-¿No piensas dejar de hacer preguntas?-su voz tenia un ligero tono furia.

-¿Acaso tienes poca paciencia?-esta vez Ichigo lo hizo a propósito.

-¡Maldito moc-Grimmjow fue interrumpido por un hombre de pelo ondulado color café.

-Hay una reunión de emergencia.-

-Che. Nos vemos luego, fresita.-su voz indicaba la rabia que sentía pero en su cara estaba plasmada una sonrisa que hizo que Ichigo cogiera el apodo de una peor manera.

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo para tirarle un insulto de vuelta. Cuando su cerebro proceso la información ya ambos hombres habían desaparecido. Ichigo solo permaneció ahí, procesando todo lo ocurrido mientras su furia se disipaba. ¿Por qué el vampiro le hablaría? ¿Para el colmo en plena luz del sol? El misterioso vampiro decía llamarse Grimmjow. Ese nombre si que era extraño. ¿Cómo era su apellido? ¿Gerarqueres? ¿Jeargeques? Ya lo había olvidado.

-Creo que debería visitar al psicólogo.-se susurro a si mismo mientras seguía el camino a la universidad.

•••••••

Grimmjow y Stark, el vampiro mas sabio y poderoso hasta el momento, entraron a la sala de conferencias donde normalmente se discutía cualquier misión en general. Todos estaban presentes y el jefe tenia una cara que demostraba una ira que solo fue vista hacen 5,000 años en la guerra contra los werin. Al Grimmjow ver esa cara, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Ya que todos estamos presentes, podremos comenzar.-el jefe era un hombre con cabello color café y ojos del mismo color-Los demonios están de vuelta.-

Todos los presentes en el lugar soltaron un respiro en sorpresa. Los demonios habían sido exterminados hacen mas de dos milenios. Ninguno de los presentes los había visto alguna vez pero por lo menos sabían lo peligrosos y poderosos que eran.

-También,-Aizen alzo su tono de voz causando que los que estaban presente la prestaran atención-ya tenemos el nombre del hibrido del milenio.-

Grimmjow se tenso, sabiendo que ya habían hecho parte de su misión sin decirle. De alguna manera no le molesto, pero le dio un mal presentimiento.

-Esta reunión ha llegado a su fin, pueden irse.-el tono de su voz era como mas bien echándolos del lugar-Sexta, debo hablar contigo.-

Grimmjow solo asintió. El sabia que Aizen le diría el nombre del hibrido. Algo dentro del peliazul le decía que no estaría muy feliz con el nombre.

-Como acabo de anunciar, ya tenemos el nombre del hibrido.-comenzó Aizen una vez ya no había nadie más que Grimmjow-Es de suma importancia que sepas su nombre para que sea mas fácil encontrarlo.-

-¿Encontrarlo?-

-Si, tus ordenes anteriores eran ejecutarlo. Tus ordenes actuales son encontrarlo y traerlo sano y salvo. No quiero ni un solo rasguño en el. Lo necesitamos en su mejor estado.-

-¿No se supone que los werin son nuestros enemigos? ¿Por qué necesitaríamos a alguien de una especie traicionera?-Grimmjow estaba totalmente confundido y no se preocupaba por ocultarlo.

-_Eran_ nuestros enemigos. Necesitaremos la ayuda de el hibrido esta vez.-la voz de Aizen mostraba que esto era mas serio de que parecía-Escucha bien este nombre y asegúrate de encontrar el muchacho lo antes posible.-

Aizen se aclaró la garganta y guardo silencio por unos segundos. Grimmjow tenía los nervios de punta. Algo le decía que mejor seria si no se enteraba del nombre pero, a la misma vez tenia una curiosidad inmensa por saber. Al instante en que Aizen abrió la boca, el estomago de Grimmjow se retorcía en ansiedad y nerviosismo. Cuando las palabras por fin salieron de la boca de Aizen, el peliazul sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba.

* * *

**Que piensan? Quieren saber quien es el hibrido? xD**

**Mi musa sigue de vacaciones asi que, no esperen otro cap muy pronto. _Gomenasai_. Les prometo que el proximo cap estara mejor que este.**

**Hasta luego!~**


End file.
